The Village Hidden In The Nightmare
The Nightmare Village was created by Kham '''and '''Zero Venkage after the rebellion against Ace Uchiha. The Nightmare Village and The Azure Flame village started the golden age of the ninja based RP universe. With the creation of The Nightmare came a plethora of new ideas and concepts to add to the role-playing concept. Overview The Nightmare Village's overall description is "Less a village, more a territory teetering between two planes of existence, the living and the dead. One moon hovers over for each plane. Anything can happen in this world. Two moons, one sky, one destiny." The Nightmare Village usually leaves new comers awestruck at it's beauty and view of Vescrutia's twin moons and the vast sea separating the mainland and the eastern sea board. The Nightmare is an expansive village that consists of several sections that contain different buildings. When Xemnas '''was about to mount his massive strike against '''Organization XIII he described the nightmare as "Then nexus of the multiverse" the Nightmare was where he constructed his new Kingdom Hearts Moon because of the Nightmare's location in retrospect to other universes. The Nightmare Village is a hovel for multitudes of Pokemon, Mecha, and Technology alike. The Nightmare has been disbanded due to a feud between ZK, Zeik Hellgate, and Mahk-X Government Since The Nightmare Village is in fact a ninja village, it is ran by two kages entitled Akumukage. Zero Venkage, and Kham were the first to introduce the Joint-Kage aspect to the ninja world. Both of them were responsible for maintaining the village and protecting it with a watchful eye. The ironic thing about Kham and Zero Venkage is that the both of them are polar opposites. Kham is strength, Zero Venkage is speed, Zero Venkage has a temper while Kham is relatively relaxed. Their opposing personalities led them to create one of the supreme ninja powers in the ninja world. The grew a bit apart years later and had a feud that disbanded the village. Akumushinzo The first Sannin of the village were Vash Steinguard, Shiro Kazuma, and''' 'Aeon Revorse'. Because they were the Sannin of the village, they were, by no means lesser than the village's respective Kages. All three Sannin played a very active role in the Villages continuity and construction. Each of the three Sannin-with the exception of Vash who had '''Mew in his possession- were masters of Pokemon and had their own ninja squad for the training of new shinobi to the village. All three Sannin and their respective Kages were relatively equal in strength. Zeik Hellgate soon joined the Nightmare to become a Sannin after Aeon Revorse departed to start The Village Bursting With Energy. In later years Zeik Hellgate left to start The Kingdom of Chaos '''along with Vash Steinguard, both were replaced by '''Kay-no and Aeon Revorse, 'the latter of which returned after the destruction of The Village Bursting With Energy. '''Kay-no '''did not want any of the responsibilities associated with becoming a Sannin, she just wanted the title, but was more than willing to help if help was needed. Aeon Revorse on the other hand was responsible for The Nightmare Village's many technological advancements. Architectural Makeup Most of the property that The Nightmare dwells on is inhabited by Pokemon which is why primarily The Nightmare Village is so expansive, it consists of seven separate sections that make up the entire village. Central *The Kage's Office *'Mahk-X's House *Ken Minamino's House *'Atra Narras House *The Apartment Complex *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Center *The Mechanoid Hangar Eastern Seaboard *'ZK''''s Home *'Shiro Kazuma's Home' *'Tigen's Orb' *'The Ivory Tower' *'Lost Cathedral' *'Freshwater Sea' The Black North *'The Tower of Oblivion' *'Vash's House' *'The Meditation Temple' *'The Ghost Mansion' *'The Muck Swamp' Southern Plains *Aiyu's House *Great Plains *The Forest Grassland Terror Mountains *Draco Den *The Aquatic Mine *Abandoned Power Plant *Volcanic Plains *Frozen Caves Untracked *'The World That Never Was' *The Lair of Young The Beginning After Kham and Zero Venkage left the rule of Ace Uchiha that had hardly any followers, and were left wandering Vescrutias surface for months on end they took separate journeys because Zero arrived rather Late to the rebellion. Eventually the two found a large beautiful are populated by unknown creatures. Both Kages soon figured out that these being s were named Pokemon after being informed by The Sky High Pokemon Rayquayza and the Continent Pokemon Groudon who revealed themsevles to the Kages on different parts of their journeys. Both legendary Pokemon befriended the two Kages after equal demonstration of skill, and together they all built the village with strenuous effort. It wasn't soon afterward that the Kages would come across more Pokemon allies that they would add to their expansive teams. After the Village had been built there was no dispute as to whom would be Kage of the village because both Zero Venkage and Kham implemented the first Joint-Kage system to the ninja universe. With two Kages to protect the village nothing could go wrong. They decided to call the village The Village Hidden in the nightmare, because when the opponent sleeps there is an unstoppable darkness looming in the subconscious of the opponent that is always there, omnipotent and overwhelming. Kham and Zero were soon joined by their loyal apprentices Vash Steinguard and Shiro Kazuma and Aeon Revorse who were the first Sannin of the village. The first couple members of The Nightmare were highly adept ninja that were quickly promoted to high ranks. It was these ninja that served as the model for fellow ninja to come